


We are going down swinging

by Iamhowlingmad



Series: We are going down swinging [1]
Category: Colony (TV 2016), Madagascar (Movies), Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Dystopia, Explicit Language, F/M, Heavy Angst, Humor, Long, M/M, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Survival, Violence, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamhowlingmad/pseuds/Iamhowlingmad
Summary: This is a story of four people: the lost one, the confused one, the broken one and the hurt one.What if Skipper isn't the cocky overconfident type? Maybe he's just a bundle of nerves not knowing what to do?What if Kowalski isn't always the smartass with an ego size of a house? Maybe it's just his way of dealing with emotions he never learnt to understand?What if Rico isn't the brainless psycho? Maybe he's just a shattered glass put together with a tape?What if Private isn't the sweet innocent boy you used to know? Maybe he has secrets darker than you imagine?
Relationships: Doris/Kowalski (Madagascar), Hans/Skipper (Madagascar), Kowalski/Rico (Madagascar), Marlene/Skipper (Madagascar), Private/Skipper (Madagascar)
Series: We are going down swinging [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

"In a dystopian near-future world, residents live under a regime of military occupation by an organization known as the Transitional Authority. The Authority serves an extraterrestrial group referred to as the "Hosts". The symbol of the collaborating forces features stylized birds of prey, or raptors, which gives rise to their nickname, the "Raps". The Authority enforces Host policy via militarized police called Homeland Security and nicknamed the "Redhats" for the red helmet cover of their otherwise black tactical attire. The Hosts took control on a day known simply as the "Arrival". That day began with massive worldwide communication interference and jamming, which came after a weeklong hunt for relevant key figures around the world. Late that day, massive rectangular blocks descended from the sky, linking together to build walls dividing the biggest cities. One of these walls, 20 to 30 stories tall, many meters thick and many miles in length, surrounds the central part of New York. Other similar walls have been constructed around neighbouring urban areas, called "blocs", with the whole referred to as a "colony". Traffic passes through the walls at heavily secured checkpoints, called "gateways", which allow the Authority to strictly control the movement of people and the distribution of consumables, such as food and fuel, which are rationed." (Colony - TV series, 2016-2018, quote taken from Wikipedia with a few changes)

This is not a happy story with a happy ending. It is a fight for survival and a better tomorrow in a dying world. It is a picture of desperate people ready to do anything to keep their loved ones alive.


	2. Gone with the wind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are war boys!  
> War boys!  
> Kamakrazee war boys!   
> War boys!  
> Fucacima kamakrazee war boys!

It was one of those rainy evenings when the streets turned into torrents and people preferred to stay in their houses with a cup of hot tea than wander the deserted streets of an uninhabited neighborhood. The sun was long gone behind the thick layer of clouds, and so was the moon blooming behind it. The air stood completely still, and a vertical wall of rain blocked the already slim visibility. The chill consumed the soaked layers of clothes, biting into the body in an extremely unpleasant way.  
Nevertheless, the four figures that disappeared into the surrounding gloom remained motionless, unnoticeable even to a trained eye. Only the yellowish glow of lights above the distant line of the city reflected a faint glare from the black helmets at times when one of them moved or shifted slightly.  
The only sound was the sound of the rain breaking over the sun-dried concrete, but from time to time you could hear the mechanical hum of the RAPs flying in the distance with a red glow spreading around. According to information gathered by Kowalski from the network he hacked, none of them should come closer than 3 blocks to their place during that night. It meant they were safe. Despite this, they preferred to keep all caution. Unnecessary commotion would surely attract unwanted company and this wasn’t the time and place for that.  
\- It's about the time boys – a low voice rang in each's earpiece as a short figure moved in the empty window frame on the ground floor of one of the buildings lined up along a narrow street. Very carefully he leaned on the concrete marked with a network of cracks. The numbers on the digit of his watch showed 11.37. - We are left with 3 minutes to spare so I'm going to remind you some important information. As you already know our goal’s supposed to drive right through this alley, heading towards the old GMD shipyard. According to our source – he heard quiet grunt in the handset – according to Kowalski's source they are supposed to transport Deputy Proxy to deal some not-so-clean business. But we are here not because of that. We don’t need this dirty rat king and his illegal business but taking him over will be a great cover up for our real goal. Maybe but only maybe he will prove himself useful – he paused for a second before returning to the main topic. - We need all the devices and documents we can get. We need clothes and what’s the most important — we need those cars! Remember, we have to be quick if we don’t want to be caught. We’re in and out as it is in our plan.  
Because they will be in deep shit if something goes wrong.  
\- Yeah, if we're talking about your plan then... - Kowalski stepped in trying to make his point. - I have some objections supported by some irrefutable arguments...  
\- No. We've already decided that no one will get hurt... Maybe not entirely, but you get the point. No killing for god’s sake, do you understand me?  
\- I'm not sure if you are aware of how much risk this puts us in… No chance those hollow drones were keeping their mouths shut – he moaned.   
\- That’s why we have our lovely masks! That will be easy, trust me. These incompetent jerks can kiss our asses – he boasted. - Also… You already know my answer so arguing with me has no point…   
\- But Skipper, if something goes wrong we are screwed! Just rethink it, please. They are only pawns thoughtlessly following their orders. We do things that go far beyond their perception! What difference does it make to sacrifice a few lives when we can help hundreds, maybe even thousands? - he declared but was quickly interrupted.  
\- Can you hear yourself? You talk like a maniac, Kowalski. We are better than them, we are not brainwashed killers. And if something goes wrong we are screwed anyway. That’s on period so stop telling us this big words and concentrate on the task.  
That ended the argument, but Kowalski made sure to show his disapproval, giving very theatrical, long and loud sigh of annoyance.  
He didn't want to solve it that way either, but all the arguments presented only one logical solution. And Skipper's plan was much more than illogical – it was insane. They weren't trained soldiers, and the weapon they had didn’t have even a single bullet in its magazines, except the one rifle that Rico carried to cover them. But what did it even matter? It was not an attack on a delivery truck driven by a random person to collect the necessities but an attempt to stage a pageant closely guarded by at least 6 fully trained Red Hats, and to abduct the second most important man in the entire Colony! If it wasn’t insane he didn’t know what could it be.  
However, he decided to keep those other thoughts and nerves to himself by gritting his teeth against his lip. His long and thin fingers looped around a cold grip of an empty SIG Sauer looking for the confidence that leaked out of him like air from a punctured tire. He was not the only one to share his concern about certain "inaccuracies" in their airy-fairy plan because Private's sweet voice cut through the silence with a tone of impatience in it.  
\- Do we really have to do it? Isn’t there any other way? - You could also hear some rattling and quiet steps but before Kowalski was able to speak up again, he continued with his British accent. - Are you sure it was supposed to be here? They are late.  
\- Stay in the position Private – started Skipper but he was quickly told over by the other man.  
\- I am more than sure that this is the place we were supposed to be – you could hear annoyance in Kowalski's voice. Even though he didn’t see that, Private was more than sure that he also rolled his eyes at him.  
\- But are you sure they wouldn’t try to trick us? - he continued shivering on whole body, more because of stress he was experiencing than from the cold.  
His blue eyes scanned the surrounding buildings. He could see a long thin silhouette hiding in the shadows and suddenly he felt the urge to stick his tongue out in a sign of a childish disapproval.  
\- Do you really have to act like kids right now? - Skipper interrupted but he was ignored.  
\- My source is reliable. Moreover they wouldn’t get any profits if they tried to fool us into some dirty business. That would be very illogical, given the fact that…  
\- Movement on eleven – Rico's weak raspy voice interrupted, stopping the conversation immediately.  
All heads turned in the indicated direction, looking for the target, even though there was no chance that any of them could see what Rico saw from the top of the building. A few blocks from them, there was a soft glow of car headlights slowly moving towards them.  
\- What do you see?  
The silhouette on one of the roofs moved, correcting the grip on the sniper rifle with sound suppressor, carefully observing the surroundings through the scope. Streams of rain ran down his face as he observed the target for a longer moment.  
\- Three cars. No marking – he creaked.  
\- Are they really that stupid or is it a trap? It must be a trap – the youngest member's voice broke as his throat tightened with nerves.  
\- Private… This is not the time for this type of grumble – Skipper said with his firm voice. - I am aware of the risk we are taking right now, but trust me – this is the right way to do.  
\- One minute – Rico continued.  
\- See? Now it’s too late to back off. We are doing this as quick as possible and disappear like nothing ever happened. We did it many times before, there’s no difference. Do you copy?  
There was a few seconds of silence before any answer landed as the youngest fought with his thoughts. His stomach knotted into a tight knot, summoning the dinner he had eaten and he had to fight really hard not to let it go. The tips of his fingers tingled with nervous agitation.  
\- Hacking governmental data and breaking into warehouses to get the necessary equipment it’s not the same. This is some serious stuff… - he paused. - Don’t you think we should leave it for The North Wind? Last time… – Private finally said still uncertain in his voice however, with a sudden surge of confidence, he added: - Noo… We don’t need them, last time we dealt with it like real pros. We’re gonna do it, we can do it, right?  
Skipper’s head turned his way showing a pale profile of a perfect classical sculpture. His careful gaze studied the toddling figure for a fraction of a second before he sighed as he conveyed the information:   
\- Yeah, that’s my boy – he nodded with a big smile blooming on his face. - Did you hear it Kowalski? That’s the way of thinking we need! We’re gonna do it and we’re gonna do it good. We don’t need those fancy assholes to do things right and we have proved it. Just leave everything to me.  
Thin needles of lightnings pierced the dark sky and the following thunder shook the ground they were standing on. The consent did not make the feeling of wrongness go away.  
\- Twenty seconds.  
\- Don’t shoot without a serious reason – Skipper continued.  
\- Does a risk of being killed counts as serious reason? - Kowalski interjected with a joke in his voice but no one gave him the answer as the mask of the first black car appeared on the crossroad blinding everyone with a full beam headlights. - I wish I could shoot but I don’t have a single bullet in the magazine.  
Three black SUV’s without visible brand nor license plates were driving towards them at decent speed flashing the narrow road with light. The engines made almost no noise as if they were predators sneaking up on their prey. They all huddled sinking into the background, hiding from the attentive eyes of the guards in the front seats.  
\- Operation Proxy Trap is a go. Stage one – go! - Skipper announced.  
\- Here we go again – mumbled Private just before he slipped his penguin mask over his face and sprint out of the dark side alley straight under the wheels.  
It all took only a few seconds. The silence was broken by the piercing screech of tires that slipped on the wet surface despite the brakes. Private jumped out of the hood just before the leading SUV nearly hit him. He felt a gust of air on his back and the heat emanating from the engine but he slipped right next to and disappeared in the dark alley on the other side. A small caravan went sideways as drivers of the following cars tried to avoid the collision. There was a moment of chaos when Homeland Security troops threw themselves inside their cars trying to figure out what had happened.  
\- Follow me, boys. We're going in hot!  
Before the first door could open properly, Skipper surfaced from the shadows of the building, kicking it shut. He waved his head from side to side giving the driver a sneaky smile.  
\- I wouldn’t try it – he said as Private and Kowalski approached two other cars pointing useless weapon at the drivers. - Listen boys – he raised his voice to make sure everyone heard him. The muzzle of his pistol was aimed directly at the driver's head, despite the fact that they were still separated by a layer of bulletproof glass. - It seems to me that there are only six of you, right? Oh boy, that's not too smart considering what a VIP you have in the back of the second car – he clucked disapprovingly. - Every Redhat will get out of the car in a second. I want to see your hands high up. If you are obedient, no one will get hurt, do you copy? - he said, but before he could finish the passenger door swung open and the Redhat sitting there leaned out, hanging between the open door and the windshield, pointing his pistol at him. Before he could pull the trigger, the air whistled as a single bullet hit his shoulder, forcing him to scream and drop the weapon which slipped down the car hood and fell on the ground. - Oh, that wasn't smart either – his voice was unemotional as he spoke the words, but he felt his stomach twitch with stress. Despite this he forced himself to smile cockily showing off a set of perfect white teeth. - Didn't I mention you're surrounded? I have more people than you and they will make sure you obey my orders. - He glanced over, searching for a beam of light reflecting on black helmet indicating that Rico was still on his place covering them. He wasn’t lying about the amount if he could count his split personality, but that didn’t change the fact that physically there was still only one man with only one rifle. And that made him really nervous. - Once you are there, my deer, I ask you to get out, closing the door behind you. Don't try anything or you'll get another bullet, just right between the eyes this time.  
Even before he was able to finish the bodyguard fell out of the car, curling in pain on the rain-wet concrete. Skipper clapped his hands together, so no one could see how shaky they were.  
\- See? That’s how you do it boys! - he uttered with amazement and then his voice changed piercing them with cool sophistication. His eyes turned back to the driver as his arm headed down for the front tire. His finger froze on the trigger. - Could you please take your foot from the gas pedal? I know exactly what you’re thinking. You think that I am bluffing. Plan a – with your friend taking me down didn’t work out so now with plan b – you’ll just try to run over me. Am I right or am I right? But trust me you’re not gonna drive off too far with shot tires.  
He felt the weight of the look filed wild rage on his skin. Hands dressed in black gloves squeezed the wheel. Finally the driver's side door opened slowly as the tall man slowly emerged from inside. The red-and-black helmet sat skewed on his head, the mask obscured half of his face so that only his eyes glistened from behind the veil. And they were the eyes of the snake.  
\- What is this? A costume party, birdie? I can’t believe you’re trying this. Don’t be stupid, you really think you can scare us? We’re dealing with guys like you on our daily basis…  
\- And yet you’re doing what I ask you for. Don’t you see anything weird about it? - he asked wrinkling his nose under the mask covering upper half of his face.  
The smile didn’t leave his face even for a second. Thinking process of the troop was written on his face, easy to read. He watched as cop left his seat, keeping his arms over head. Every muscle in his body strained to repel any attack but mind spun only around one thought.  
\- Don’t be stupid – the man said with a strong Latin accent. - I bet there’s at most the four of you. You got your funny masks, probably a few guns with practically no ammo and you're trying to get on with something that's way above you. I guess you want some ransom money for our VIP or you are just trying to show off. I’ve seen people like you. The whole resistance movement in Los Angeles… - he hissed, spitting on the ground. - Whatever the reason is, trust me that’s not worth the trouble. Just let us pass and no one get hurt. We will forget about everything.  
Skipper burst out laughing briefly as he watched Redhat try to reach for the gun from his belt. In two quick moves, he hit him in the face, breaking his nose and put the barrel to his neck. While the guy staggered with a groan, his other hand went to his belt, emptying the gun holster.  
\- Now I have your gat. You still have doubts? - he asked watching the man raising his hand back above his head as blood from his nose flood his face, dripping on the ground. - Listen to me pal because I’ll say it only once. I can tell you’re in a desperate need of money. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here, right? And I guess, but this is only an assumption, that you need that money to be able to help your family which was probably left behind the wall? - he asked carefully studying face of the Redhat. - Ah, I knew it. That makes everything easier. - Skipper looked around to see the faces of the other men. - How many of you is in the same situation? Probably all of you, right? - he asked but no one answered the question. - I bet that fool paid you up front, right? - The man just nodded. - Sooo… You have your money to help your families but you’re here and you won’t be useful to them if I shoot you all dead, right? Do you care about your honor more than about the lives of your loved ones? Personally I do believe that honor is just overpriced trinket. So just do what I ask you for and leave alive – Skipper continued gazing upon his opponent.  
A few seconds passed without any change. They stood motionless looking fiercely at each other. Finally the man with the eyes of a snake nodded.  
\- You know what… You’re right, that fool paid us up front and I think we all agree that it’s better to have a nice long life and not end up being shot. – His hand moved giving the others a signal. - You’re right. I’ve got my money and care about my life more than I care about my honor. Do as he said – he added as the doors of the other cars swung open. - Just take him and leave. I don’t care about what will happen to him next.  
The man with the eyes of a snake moved towards the empty space between cars Skipper pointed at.  
\- What a good boy you are. Now I want see the rest. You would make everything easier if you could stand in a row for me. Our Rat King can stay inside, just for now! - he raised his voice giving the orders.  
As expected, there were two bodyguards for each car for a total of six. Most of them quickly lined up, seeing that it wasn’t worth the risk. They left one man curled up in pain on the ground moaning as his arm bleed through the layers of black uniform. He could see how Private and Kowalski exchanged calmer looks behind the backs of the Homeland Security guards before looking straight on him. So far everything was going according to plan. He stood stiffly on his locked knees, afraid that at some point his legs would simply bend under him. His hands were shaking so he rested his fists on his hips.  
\- We need to move in three minutes – informed Kowalski, surreptitiously glancing at the watch on his wrist. - I'm more than sure that at least one of them has already notified the RAPs and if we don’t move we are going to have unwanted company.  
At the thought of impending trouble he suddenly felt sick. It was almost like his guts decided to crumble together. And the time was running out, there was nothing to waste. The look of his green eyes landed on the man curling on the ground.  
\- Can you… Can you just make it easier for everyone and just stand up and move. He shot you in an arm not a leg.  
There was no time to wait for the man to stood up so he gather up all the courage he had to come closer and grab him by a collar to make him stand up and move. As he didn’t see that coming he almost tripped over when the cop jumped on him trying to cut him with a pocket knife he was holding. The blade moved dangerously near his throat. He leaned back suddenly watching as the body fell right next to him with a bloody hole yawning in the center of its forehead. He wanted to scream but he grit his teeth keeping himself calm.  
There was a moment of silence, only the sound of the rain splashing on the ground echoed. His body froze just like everybody’s else trying to comprehend what actually happened. He felt his stomach doing a flip as his eyes hung on the lifeless body twitching spasmodically.   
\- Shit – only a quiet mumble left his throat while he touched a bleeding scratch right under his Adam's apple.  
Just a few minutes before he was sure he would be able to do this himself but now looking at dead body laying just in front of him he wasn’t that sure anymore. The blood flowing from the wound seemed almost black, a wave of rain was quickly washing away any evidence to the sewer system on the both sides of the road. This felt pretty unreal. Even knowing that if it hadn't been for Rico's quick reaction he would be the one there bleeding out was inconceivable.  
\- I’ve told ya’ not to try doing something stinky – Skipper could hear his voice break with nerves. - Do any of you want to try something similar? Because this is the time. No? You sure? - he looked over just to see faces of his friends full of shock and fear. His eyes stopped at Private’s silhouette, which moved stiffly making it’s way just in front of a row with a black bag in his hands. He disarmed every single men as they stood motionless with arms above their heads but his face was blank. Clearly they came to their senses, understanding that trying to fight back wasn’t worth the risk of loosing life. - So strip. Put all of your clothes in the bags and do it quickly. You have a minute, with a watch in hand. Everyone who won’t menage to do it in time will be shot.  
His icy cold eyes watched as within seconds, all five men were standing in only boxer shorts and socks throwing every garment peace into prepared bags without further thinking. His nerves started to go down.  
\- Move your asses to this street light. You know what to do next – ordered Skipper. He already prepared a handful of handcuffs putting them into hands of the closest man. - Be a grown man and do it by yourself. - He moved to the man with snake eyes, patting his cheek. He watched as metal bracelet closed on his wrists. - You didn’t see anything… right? We weren’t here. - He moved back right before the man spit on his face. - We are leaving boys. Rico get your ass down to us – he said as a silhouette dressed all in black already moved across the roof packing everything up. - Private pack the bags up. Kowalski, status!  
\- We’re running late – he answered catching the bag with equipment disconnecting it from the rope dropped from the roof of the building.  
Only a split second later, Rico landed right next to him, immediately disengaging from his harness. He slipped by without any word, helping Private to load everything up.  
\- That’s fine, we’re out.  
\- Boss…? - Private’s voice broke, everyone looked his way just to see open car doors reveling the empty insides. - He fled.  
The emaciated figure set in an overly large and sweaty suit, kept march-walking away looking nervously in their direction every now and then.  
\- Do we run after him?  
\- Shit… Do this little fucker really had to do this?  
His arm lifted automatically, unlocking the pistol taken from Redhat. His keen eyes narrowed on his target. He didn't hesitate for a moment as his finger pulled the trigger sending the bullet straight into the fleeing man's calf. The Rat King stumbled, letting out a long howl of pain.  
\- Pack him up – he ordered, securing the gun and tucking it into his belt but Rico already moved his way with a roll of duck tape and big smile ready to tie him up. - You boys are a bunch of suck ups! We are out and that’s on fucking period!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time ever writing something else than just school stuff. I'm sorry if this is a mess, I tried my best :( :)


End file.
